


The  Damsel of a Hero

by none, Pinkletter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/pseuds/none, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkletter/pseuds/Pinkletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work of fiction. Based on personal life of Karna and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who likes to read](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+likes+to+read).



> He's coming, he's coming back.. She heard someone say. Whose coming she thought. Finally our Hero's here, said the same person. Now she knew who it really is. How can she not know after all he's the one who showed his people to see beyond the horizon.
> 
> Oh! My darling, your back and just in time too. What's the occasion Ma is something special today. It is special if you consider it. Guess whose back from Gurukula?! She knew the answer to that question already but asked anyway. Who is it Ma, she said sheepishly. Knowing her daughter, she smiled. Get ready dear the priest has personally asked for you why? Vrushali asked. Some people saw your dance when your Ajja came last time, many people were enamored with your dance. So I thought I would show off my daughter now that she has completed her Shikshana. But Ma I don't want to, am tired, I just returned from a long journey didn't I? Oh, stop complaining don't behave like an old woman.  
> Fine! But if I faint out of exhaustion then your to blame. Am sure Appa will guarantee you will be punished to make me tons and tons of food. " the jewellery and clothes you need are on your table " her Mother teased.  
> Vasu , get ready we're going to the temple , what for Ma? For one thing it's in your honour, and second it's the yearly puja. And am sure there's a surprise that you'll like. Vasusena looked at his mother questionably as to what she has prepared. Shona you get ready too said their mother's fading voice.  
> At the temple everyone were excited to their hero return, the moment he arrived all were chanting his name RADHEYA! RADHEYA! RADHEYA! His parents were both proud and happy, his younger brother was just happy that he's his older brother. Soon the puja was held. The festivities began soon a group of girls entered the stage. The crowd thundered with applause. The girls were the daughters of the family members present there. People were happy that their community members were so talented. The dance ended with a greater applause than the earlier one.  
> Next a single girl entered, the whole audience were stunned. There was pin drop silence just like how the earlier group was introduced she too was. " Mohini"  
> The girl's beauty matched her grace in her dance. Each movement of her body outmatched even a celestial nymph. The audience were awestruck. Even after the performance was over There was silence after she exited the stage there was a thunderous applause. On the way her friend came very near her and asked why did you use my name Vrushali? She just smiled in return and said I'll tell you later. In the audience Vasusena's parents thought as to why she didn't use her real name, however her parents weren't surprised at all. Wanting to know the reaction of their son they slowly turned to see. He was sleeping soundly with huge snores. Irritated they shook him to back to senses 'what were you doing, didn't you like the performance of our girls. My dear parents he said I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY GIRLS OR MARRY THEM, so please stop this and left the place immediately, he could hear his parents sigh.

There are different types of flowers. But people only notice and praise the garden flowers. Only kind souls notice all the flowers in the world.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vrushali comes to know that about the arrival of Vasusena and is thrilled to see her idol whom she has worshipped for a long time.

Come on, tell me please why? It doesn't make sense. Vrushali!!! Caught you, not only are you using my name and you won't tell me. Fine! Mohini don't ask me anything, I will tell you but in due time I won't be able to see the results if you don't stay calm. But I can promise you that you won't be harmed in any way. Now tell me will you trust your best friend or not? I would do anything you want me to do, I know you and I will trust you. Both of them smile at each other and pick their pots from the river bank and walk towards their homes. Thinking how blessed they are to have each other as friend.

This is ridiculous, this price is ridiculous holding up the fruit. Come on Nayani you know how the climate is, we can't bring too much goods from the farmers market. God save us! All most all the vegetables and fruits and spices have been bought by the Royal family. So we need the extra money to bring the goods from the other town. Fine! I'll let go this time only because it's a hard time. And Anna DON'T CALL ME THAT, my name is Vrushali and I will appreciate it if you use it. The vendor was merely amused by the young girl. How fast children grow he thought as she went back angrily. Why do you always pick on that poor child? asked the near by lady vendor. Oh, like you would let her go without teasing. It's a pity she said MRUGNAYANI really suits her than Vrushali. All the market vendors agreed, she was everyone favourite, why wouldn't she be? She helped every one in everyway mainly because the nobles selfish behavior. 

Amazing Amma you asked me to bring so many things, you do realize it's very heavy right? You could have asked Satya to bring them he's strong. Come to think of it where is he? He went out very early in the morning She said he had some work to do. After some time.Vrushali! Come here and take this to Radha's house, she might have trouble making the dishes, tell her there are some medicine to help her recover. Hah? Why me Amma? Ask Satya or Appa. Both your father and brother are not still home. Why are you so tensed Nayani you always go Radha's house? I would but her sons are home! How can I go? I think that they are NOT at home so you can go said her mother. But but but..... Vrushali! Go now! 

Hmmmm Radha maa are you there? Tapping on her door. Oh! Nayani come on in, it's been a while. Why don't you visit me frequently these days? Well.. am here now. That you are my dear said Radha maa. Please get well my mother sent you some medicine and food. She smiled warmly and said I will now that your here Nayani. Vrushali often gets angry when people other than her family or her loved ones call her that name. But with Radha's maa it always been different. Because unlike other people she noticed other than her physical appearance. 

Immersed in their talk, she forgot the time but by the time she realized she heard of horses. All her senses were on alert then she heard a voice saying oh, my sons are here. It was enough to make her run away. Her feet wouldn't move as lightly it felt like two mountains were tied to each of her legs. By the time she left the room she could hear the low booming voices even as she was making her way. Has it been so long she thought. She moved so swiftly however getting hold of the twinkling sound Vasusena became alert. His mother caught the hint and loudly asked what it is? Signing his mother to stay silent he went in the direction of the sound. Hearing the very steady and silent footsteps coming closer to her she very silently moved such that her anklets don't make any noise. But she could tell the footsteps still followed hers. When she finally made to the door wall very close to the exit a very strong and big hand caught her arm and was about to pull her from the darkness of the back exit door his mother called 'Vasusena let her go'. Hearing this he suddenly let go out of shock that he held a woman's arm. Taking this opportunity Vrushali ran as though there's no tomorrow. It was already late very few minutes to sunset, I didn't realize it's this late she thought. What were you thinking son? Who do think will come here? His mother shouted at her son. But Radha maa you always believe others too blindly, I thought that someone must have sneaked into our home and doing unjust. What do you mean UNJUST? She screamed. She's the one who took care of me when you were gone. 

Hearing this, who is this who took care of you Amma? He apologetically asked. Vrushali who else she said angrily. That name made him freeze. Silently observing all this eating a fruit kept near by was Shona. He always found his brother and mother's conversation amusing almost every time. Unable to say anything Vasusena silently moved from that spot. When Radha turned Shona said Amma am hungry with puppy eyes. She started laughing along with it followed another laugh. Another side, Vasusena kept looking at his hand. That hand which held HER hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appa= Father  
> Amma=Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Ajja = grandfather  
> Shikshana = education  
> Gurukula = place of learning


End file.
